


Life In Full

by mab0313



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mab0313/pseuds/mab0313
Summary: Archie Andrews is Courageous.Archie Andrews is outgoing.Archie Andrews is Brave.Archie Andrews is broken.Archie Andrews is talented.Archie Andrews is smart.What makes Archie all of these things?Archie Andrew’s life is full of surprises and decisions he makes that need to be explained. These are the backstories to his childhood that will explain why he is the person he became and how he got there.





	Life In Full

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of fanfiction work, so I hope you all like it!

It was a hot Friday night at Riverdale High School when Archie Andrews finally made the spot of the starting quarterback for the first time in his high school career. Archie was not thinking about the game, Archie was thinking about the test he probably failed because he couldn't study due to all the arguing between his parents the night before. Not only was he thinking about his test he was also thinking about what his parents said last night. 

“You are the worst man a woman could ask for Fred, his mother, Mary said.” 

“Well you are not much better, and the only thing keeping us together at this point is Archie anyways,” said Fred. 

“We just need a divorce” they both said.

Archie’s mind is racing, could that be true? What am I supposed to do with this information? Who am I going to choose to live with when they get divorced? Am I going to have to move schools? Will my friends still be my friends? 

“Archie, wake up and get your head in the game. This is our last home game, we want to win this. If you’re contemplating something, push it out of your mind for now and we can talk about it later if you want said Reggie.” 

Archie decides to forget about last night and get to work. The sound of the whistle is heard among the crowd and the teammates as a signal for the start of the game. Archie starts the game off horribly, fumbling the ball, and throwing interceptions.

The game quickly turns around when his dad yells “Let's go, Archie, pick it up, you can do this.” Archie quickly realizes in this moment that his father is his biggest supporter and that he will do anything to make his dad happy. This is the moment he decided who he was going to live with as well. 

After Archie came to this realization, the game got a lot better for him. This time the whistle was blown because Archie passed the ball to his teammate and they made a touchdown run. The crowd was cheering loudly, but above all the noise his father’s encouraging cheering was still heard.  
“Go, Archie, just like that” Fred says. 

The game was over and Riverdale won 30-7, and it was all because Archie was inspired by his father.

Later that night, Archie and his parents went to Pops for dinner and Archie knew what he had to do. 

“I heard you guys last night and I have made my decision. I think it’s best for you guys to get a divorce and I will live with dad and finish out my schooling. Mom, you will be able to follow your dreams and open up your own photography business up in the mountains.”

“Archie we didn't mean for you to hear that, but you are right. Our decision has been made and we are getting a divorce, and your mom will be leaving tomorrow” Fred said. 

Before Archie could even say anything they both said: “and you will be staying with your father to finish school and play football.” This was the best thing that could have happened from this situation because he didn't have to hurt anyone's feelings but he got what he wanted. At this point, Archie knew his life would be changed forever, both good and bad. 

Archie decided to get into his head and not speak for the rest of the night, so when he got home he went upstairs to his dark blue room, turned off the lights and laid in bed thinking about his life. He thought about how things were different and the thing he thought about the most was the fact that he feels he needs to step up and be a better man for his father. Although his father never asked him to change, in his mind that is what he got out of the conversation. He also decided that he needed to be making money for the house and that was his final decision. 

In order to make money, he became friends with Veronica Lodge because she was from a rich family and he knew that she would fall in love with him and he would be able to get all the money he wants. In order to become friends with Veronica, he started to distance himself from football and music and started spending all his time with her. Eventually, they started dating, but what Archie didn't realize until it was too late was that Hirem Lodge was out to get anyone who dates Veronica. 

From this moment on, Hiram Lodge was determined to make Archies life horrible, but Archie also made all the wrong decisions when it came to reacting to Hirem’s attacks on him. In order for Archie to get money as he wanted, Hiram hired him to do some dirty work. Archie agreed to become the blackhood and go around Riverdale scaring people and getting people to do things Hirem wanted. He made people mug other people, and he also robbed a few places and scared lots of families, but the worst thing he did was shooting someone. 

Archie’s mind is racing “ how could I have shot someone, who have I become?” “I didn't mean for this to happen, what am I gonna do, am I gonna go to jail, is this guy going to die?”

Archie ran away, went home and told Hirem his job was done and he wanted payment. He never spoke of the person he shot and he didn't even know who the person he shot was, he never even saw the guy around the town before. Archie was going to live the guilt of this night forever and blame it on someone else. 

The next morning Archie was watching the news and the story was on the news, and they had footage of a guy wearing all black and a black mask. The police department was asking for leads if anyone knew anything, so Archie went to the police station and told them the man was an average height guy that was not too skinny but not too fat either. He was describing Betty’s father, but Archie didn't care as long as no one ever found out it was him. Archie went to school knowing he was going to get someone else arrested for something he did and he was living in guilt but he knew thats what he had to do. 

As time went on Archie had to face all his friends knowing what he did and knowing that Betty's dad went to jail for something he did. This is the moment Archie decided his life needed to change. 

“I need to change my life, otherwise I will end up no where,” said Archie.

Archie started talking to his friends about his plans for the future.

“I want to play football again in the fall, and I want to focus on my music and become and go to college for music. I’m also sorry I distanced myself from you guys and I want things to be back to normal. So i’m going to break up with veronica and live a better life.”

Archie sends veronica a text message.

ARCHIE: Hey Veronica, can we meet up somewhere?

VERONICA: Sure. Lets meet at Pop’s.

They both arrived at Pop’s and Archie said “this isn’t about you, it's about me but I want to break up. I want to live a better life and live the life I used to live and I just can’t do that with you.”

Veronica said “I will always take you back, but I want you to better yourself and be the man you want to become.” 

After this break up Archie decided to come out and tell everyone that he was the blackhod, which made him spend some time in the juvenile detention center. After a year in the detention center, Archie was released and able to go back to school, but he would be a year behind and not graduate with all his friends. This was hard for Archie to come to terms with but he knew he needed to get the guilt off of his shoulders and out in public. 

Archie started to rekindle the relationships with his old friends Jughead, Fred, and Betty. He started to live a better life helping everyone and everything he could no matter if it put him in harms way. He was determined to be the town hero now and not the threat of the town. He helped the police department with cases that needed to be solved and he even took things upon himself to try and solve even if it was not technically under investigation because he wanted to do good for everyone. Eventually, Betty and Jughead started to help Archie with his passion for helping people. 

After Archie rekindled his relationship with his father, Archie became a better man and lived a better life. Also after Betty and Jughead decided to take the adventures with Archie, the town of Riverdale was much safer.


End file.
